Smoke- creepypasta
So it was a few days ago when Johnny pulled me up after English class, he seemed distressed. Well, more distressed than usual, you see for the past few days he has been pretty uptight, this is completely unlike Johnny. He is usually really happy and jumpy, but he just suddenly went cold. So Johnny pulled me over and gave me this look, it was like a mix of distress and sadness, he This smoke is White, It floats either around you or above your head...But.. It can go black, If it does...well... That person disappears, I know how they disappear.... Its this creature... I saw it I swear. Its the size of a Large dog, almost a wolf... It's Completely black with these eyes... Wow those eyes Peirce into you like a spear, it's like it's looking right through you. Over time I have come to realise that there are symptoms when someone's smoke goes black, first off they start interpreting things differently like the colour of someone's hair and things like that." As Johnny said these things I stared up at the tree we were standing under, I looked at a crow fluttering around and I stared at its eyes, they seemed like they were blood red, suddenly the crow took off and I didn't get a chance to really look at the thing. Johnny continued "Well... the reason I have been so quiet for the past few days, well... you see... your smoke... I...its gone black." I laughed, how stupid of me, but I did. Johnny stared at me and said "you shouldn't laugh this is serious... Remember socks?" "oh.." I paused laughing and looked at Johnny "didn't he loose the plot and run down to the creek then..." I was cut off when Johnny almost plead "he didn't drown Jacko, He didn't, His smoke turned black and he knew something was up... so all he knew to do was run, only to be hunted down... The police used the creek as a cover up for the slaughter." I snickered "you really think I believe that, your full of bull Johnny, get some sleep." Johnny gave me a stern look and said "fine... I wont help you..." I just laughed and walked off before he had a chance to finished, Oooh I should have listened to him, you see, this afternoon I was playing ball with Jackie, the little tyke threw the ball but missed and landed in a nearby bush, being a good brother and all I decided to go and fetch it for her. I jumped into the bush pushing leaves and branches away when I heard a rustling in another clump of branches, I thought it was some sort of lizard because it was pretty common to find them at this time of year so, I thought it was a good idea to grab it for little Jackie because she loved lizards, ohoho I was wrong. I pulled back the branches to reveal a slim black figure with glowing eyes that felt like they pierced into my soul, the thing stared for a second then ran off into the bush so fast I couldn't see it go, the teeth on that creature were like pins, long and pointy. At this point I realised that Johnny wasn't lying when he pulled me over after that English class, I was a fool to laugh. Now I sit up here in the attic with dads spear, I'm waiting... But yet I contemplate, why did my smoke turn black? so that was a story I thought of in the shower, wow.. good job Aussie, anyway feel free to leave critics or even if you want to, you can try to draw the creature, I might be holding a comp for that pretty soon. and also on the same note, sorry about the grammar, I wrote this in a rush XP hope you enjoyed and if you want to use the story PLEASE ASK ME, and ill be more than happy to let you peace